


Obvious Misgivings

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cheating, Cuckolding, F/M, Implied Breeding, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Jaune goes to RWBY’s dorm to find his girlfriend Pyrrha, surprised as what he actually finds.





	Obvious Misgivings

Whenever he needed to look for his girlfriend, Jaune’s first stop was always Team RWBY’s dorm, especially after how close the two teams had gotten over their time together. However, the young blonde failed to notice the loud cheers and slurping noises as anything to be suspicious of, thinking that the girls had just gotten into some gaming competition between Ruby and Yang. “That would explain where she’s been all day…” The team leader had no worries about what would be on the other side of the door, knowing that Pyrrha would more than likely be here and they could get in with their date.   
  
The door to Team RWBY’s dorm opened up to show Yang, dressed in nothing but a pair of red lace panties that were clearly Pyrrha’s and a black bra that had no business attempting to cover her breasts, a smile on her face all the same as she leaned against the doorway and blocked the boy’s view into the room behind her. “Hey, Vomit Boy! What’s up? You need something?” The lilac-eyed girl made no attempt to cover herself up as she looked at her friend, knowing exactly what was happening behind her as she kept the door partially closed behind her.   
  
Jaune blinked as his eyes naturally followed Yang’s bust down to her toned stomach and her hips, noticing Pyrrha’s red panties as a deep blush came to his cheeks, a bit of embarrassment taking over. Clearing his throat, the blonde male looked into the girl’s lilac eyes. “Um.. Have you seen Pyrrha or Nora around? Pyrrha was supposed to come back to the dorm after showing the new student around the school. Last I talked to her, she was headed to the gym three hours ago.” Turning his head the other way, the young student tried looking away from the girl, knowing he should only want to see his girlfriend in only her underwear, even if it was borrowed. “Any idea where she might be?”   
  
“Nope!~” Yang smiled and lies through her teeth as she looked into Jaune’s blue eyes, seeing the embarrassment in them as she leaned against the doorway. However, the lurid sounds of cocksucking being her only grew louder, as did the cheers that had accompanied them for the past few hours. “I haven’t seen either of them all day. It’s just been me in here.” The lilac-eyed girl let out a slightly nervous chuckle as she tried to cover up the sounds that were spilling out of the room behind her. Deep down, she groaned as she knew that there was no way the blue-eyed boy could possibly miss the sounds of what was happening in the room.   
  
Behind her, Pyrrha was more than happily sucking down the massive cock that belonged to the new kid at Beacon, a very clear and overly joyful look in her eyes as she looked up at the young man she had shown around the school. Bobbing her head up and down his length, the redhead closed her eyes and ignored the drool that was dripping down her chin and onto her breasts, not even bothering to notice that the door had been opened or that her boyfriend was almost able to see her past her blonde friend. She was far too enthralled by the cheers and the taste of the cock that plunged back and forth into her throat, loving the feeling of having her throat bulge to properly fit the massive member.   
  
The lilac-eyed girl smiled and reached behind her to grab the door, wanting to pull it closed behind her without being too obvious. “I’ll let you know if I see either of them, Jaune, alright? So why don’t you go back to your room and-” Yang was easily cut off by a low groan leaving the new student as Pyrrha found yet another sensitive spot on his cock, the blonde girl’s eyes widening for just a moment as she realized they had been caught, choosing to swing the door open a small bt and purposefully let Jaune see what was going on.   
  
Jaune quickly peered past Yang’s shoulder to see his redheaded girlfriend naked and on her knees, a cock deep in her throat, even able to hear her happily gulping down his cum. “P-Pyrrha…?” Not being noticed by her, the blue-eyed boy was able to see his girlfriend pull off the new student’s cock with a blissful smile, kissing the tip of it just in time for more cum to coat her face and paint her features. “Py-Pyrrha, how could you…?” The team leader could feel her heart shattering more and more each time she swallowed down more cum, not even beginning to think about how long this had been going on today.   
  
Hearing her boyfriend’s voice, finally, the emerald-eyed girl turned her body to the side just enough to catch his gaze with her own. Though, that didn’t stop her from dragging her tongue along the oversized cock she had just been sucking down, kissing the tip yet again before letting it rest against her cheek and even cover her eye, a bright smile coming to her face as if this was something natural for her. Despite being able to see her boyfriend staring at her, the emerald-eyed girl was far too focused on the cock that just fed her more cum than she ever expected to get from a single load.

 

Before Jaune could say or see anything else, Yang quickly stepped back in his way and smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I promise you, Jaune. It’s just me here.” The blonde girl chuckled as she watched her friend shrink down a bit, looking defeated with the fact that his girlfriend was sucking another man’s cock and loving it. “I’ll give you a call when someone important comes by, okay?” She watched as the blonde boy tried to give another peek into the room, stepping into his way once again. “You should go back to your dorm and wait for her. Who knows? She may be heading back as we speak.~”   
  
Jaune didn’t know what to do, knowing that Yang could easily beat him in a fight and kick his ass if she really wanted to, and with the heartbreak of seeing Pyrrha enjoying someone else’s cock when she hardly bothered to do anything lewd with him, the blonde male chose to simply nod. Turning away from Team RWBY’s dorm, the blue-eyed boy gave a quick look back. Just in time to see the blonde girl step back into the room and out of the way, giving him a clear view of his lover hiking down flipping up her skirt to show off that she wasn’t wearing any panties underneath since they currently occupied Yang’s body. “No…”   
  
“It’s time for you to leave, Jaune. I promise to send her your way if I see her.” Yang smirked and used one hand to slowly pull Pyrrha’s panties down to her thighs, giving the boy a quick glimpse of her pussy before slamming the door in his face and smiling. The blonde girl quickly turned back to head toward the bed, dropping her bra on the floor on the way there.   
  
Too in shock to walk away, the team leader could hear the girls all laughing and giggling together, followed by someone asking “What do you see in him?” His blue eyes went wide as he realized this was Pyrrha’s chance to stand up for him, to tell them just how great he actually was for her. Unfortunately, the redhead’s only response was “He’s a nice kid…” with no enthusiasm or enjoyment as she said it.   
  
“I don’t get it... How could you, Pyrrha…? I thought you loved me..” Turning back away from the room, the young boy could hear the girls’ voices going on and on about who would be bred by the new student first.   
  
Pyrrha, already in the boy’s lap glared at her blonde friend, gently grinding herself back and forth in the boy’s lap and against his cock. “Yang! Don’t you dare try and take this from me.” The emerald-eyed girl was actually a little bit offended that her friend would try and take this chance at having a kid from her. “You know that Jaune will never be able to give me kids! It’s only fair that I go first so I can actually try having one!” The girl turned around in the boy’s lap, gently caressing his cheeks before pulling him in for a loving and passionate kiss, moaning at the feeling of his strong hands grabbing her ass and lifting her up just enough to line his cock up with her pussy. “Fuck me as long and as hard as you could possibly want.~”   
  
Even as Jaune approached his dorm, the team leader was able to hear his girlfriend’s voice echo through the halls, screaming in pure bliss as she was fucked without shame by someone other than him.


End file.
